Digimon : The Closing Chapter
by Bang-Kiri-Bang
Summary: Ini tahun 2027. Dunia telah berubah seutuhnya, hidup jutaan manusia telah berubah seutuhnya, semua disebabkan oleh hanya seorang pria. Ini bukanlah cerita mengenai sang pria, namun mengenai lima orang anak yang 'direpotkan' olehnya.
1. Chapter 1 : Ordinary World

Good afternoon, i'm kingofinconvenience, if any of you know me. :p  
i lost my acc password, and my e-mail address isn't exist anymore so i have to make a new acc.

The Digimon Adventure : 7 Deadly Sins is on hiatus, thanks for the messages and supports, Taichi and the gang will be back shortly.

Once again, thanks for your support.

Review for Critic and Suggestion will always be opened.

Last but not least, enjoy this fic (if you would) :p

Disclaimer - Digimon **doesn't** belong to me

* * *

"_Kadang, aku membayangkan aku berada di dalam sebuah tim yang luar biasa, sebuah tim yang masing masing anggotanya memiliki kemampuan individu yang sangat hebat, namun memiliki kerja sama tim yang sama hebatnya! Tim dalam hal apa? Apa saja boleh, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak menonjol dalam hal apapun, namun aku sangat menginginkan berada dalam tim yang seperti itu, seperti yang aku baca di manga Slam Dunk karya Inoue Takehiko sensei atau One Piece karya Oda Eiichiro sensei_. "

"_Aku tidak butuh tim, aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Teman? Tentu butuh, bagaimanapun kita ini mahluk sosial. Hanya saja aku tidak suka pekerjaanku diganggu oleh orang-orang bodoh yang kuanggap teman_."

"_Yaah bagaimanapun terserah. Bekerja dalam tim atau bekerja sendiri akan kulakukan, asal pekerjaan selesai_."

"_Tentu saja tim itu dibutuhkan. Sebaik apapun kerja seseorang akan lebih optimal bila dikerjakan oleh tim dengan jumlah anggota yang tepat. Tim dengan jumlah anggota dan kapabilitas yang tepat ya, bukan sekedar tim, catat itu_."

"_Mana cheese burger-ku_?"

-xx-

Merah, merah, merah. Daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon yang berbaris di sepanjang jalan setapak ini membawa seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan kaki sambil mendengarkan musik dari _iTouchnya_ ke sebuah imajinasi kisah cinta yang memilukan.

Seorang pria sedang menunggu datangnya seorang wanita yang berjanji untuk bertemu kembali setelah 10 tahun di sebuah taman di musim gugur. Dedaunan merah yang berguguran menjadi saksi bisu ketika yang datang pada akhirnya bukanlah sang wanita, namun kesadaran diri bahwa ia menunggu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin datang. Ia tersadar bahwa sang wanita telah menemuinya tepat 3 tahun yang lalu. Bukan di taman ini, namun di pemakamannya.

Air mata sang wanita yang menetes di dedaunan ketika itu mengubah daun-daun merah itu semakin merah, gelap. Dan hari ini, sebuah jiwa tanpa tubuh ternyata mampu mengeluarkan tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang membasahi daun-daun merah itu menjadi berwarna gelap.

"Siip, ide yang lumayan bagus untuk manga-ku berikutnya!" ujar sang pemuda sambil menyungging senyum kegirangan. _She's Gone_ dari _Hall & Oates_ terus bermain di telinganya. Hal yang tidak terlihat wajar sekarang ini bagi pemuda seusianya yang mungkin baru 15 -16 tahun.

"Hmmm apa judulnya? Musim Gugur?" gumamnya sambil mengambil sebuah _notes_ dan pensil kecil dari saku _jeans_ biru gelapnya.

"Jangan deh, _Fall_? Hmmm Gugur? Uhh.. Hantu dan daun? Khh.." lama kelamaan pemuda jabrik itu malah kesal sendiri dan mencoret-coret semua calon nama yang gagal tersebut. "Tidak menarik," pikirnya.

Terbungkus oleh sweater putih bermotif rusa natal tidak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang makin lama makin ganas. Dengan menghela nafas kedinginan, Ia bergegas kembali ke parkiran sepeda yang ada di gerbang masuk taman.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Ordinary World

* * *

"_Tadaimaaa, okaa-san_?"

Pemuda itu menutup pintu apartemennya rapat dan bergegas masuk setelah melepas boot hitamnya. Ia masuk ke ruang keluarga yang tertata rapi, disertai penerangan yang baik. Didominasi oleh warna putih, bagian dalam apartemennya bergaya minimalis dan _simple_.

"_Okaa-san_?" panggil si pemuda lagi.

"Iya iya, _okaeri_."

Bersama dengan suara itu, sesosok wanita dengan tangan kanan yang kotor oleh tinta hitam keluar dari kamarnya dengan lemas.

Sang ibu, Misaki Akabane adalah seorang _shoujo mangaka_ yang sukses saat ini. Karya-karyanya banyak digemari di seluruh dunia, bahkan sampai memiliki fansite sendiri yang beranggotakan puluhan ribu member.

Sayang sekali, dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah ia justru tidak punya waktu untuk membelanjakannya, bahkan untuk anaknya sendiri. Maka dari itu sang anak yang 'berbakti' lah yang membelanjakan uang ibunya. Untuk kepentingannya sendiri tentunya.

"Lama sekali, sudah beli minuman staminanya?" lanjutnya dengan muka masam.

"Hehe maaf _okaa-san_, tadi aku mencari inspirasi sebentar." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sama dengan seorang pelanggar lalu-lintas yang meminta sedang meminta 'damai' dengan polisi.

"Aku beli 2, untukku juga."

"Hmm, makanan untuk Kuro juga beli kan?"

"Iya, sudah," jawab anak laki-laki yang sedang menenteng kantong belanjaan yang berat di tangan kirinya. "Aku belikan banyak, musim seperti ini Kuro suka sekali makan."

Ia menaruh kantung belanjaan berisi minuman dan makanan peliharaan di atas meja makan. Tangannya merogoh isi kantung itu dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman berlabel "_Red Bull_". "Ibu, doakan aku semoga bisa debut sebentar lagi ya, aku baru mendapat inspirasi lagi," Tutupnya yang kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Misaki tersenyum sambil bertolak pinggang, di satu sisi ia merasa senang dengan anaknya yang memiliki minat sama dengannya, di sisi yang lain dia khawatir dengan pergaulannya. Hampir setiap hari dilalui anaknya dengan menggambar manga.

Ia kemudian mengambil minuman yang sama dari dalam kantung, satu dari entah berapa banyak yang ada di dalam kantung itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar kerjanya.

Kamar kerja yang _simple_, sama seperti interior apartemennya. Walau cukup luas, kamar itu terlihat padat dan sempit karena terisi oleh tempat tidur, penerangan yang cukup banyak baik di atap maupun di meja kerja dan meja tidur, _air conditioner_, kulkas mini, sebuah macbook, lemari buku, lemari pakaian den meja sketsa yang cukup besar.

Ia terduduk di depan mejanya dan meletakkan kaleng minuman itu di depan foto seseorang. Seorang lelaki tegap namun manis dengan pakaian pilotnya, walaupun seharusnya laki-laki itu sudah cukup tua, ia terlihat seperti masih di awal umur 30-annya.

Misaki memandangi foto itu. Seolah foto itu hidup, ia mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana masa depan anak kita itu ya?"

-xx-

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai!" anak laki-laki itu menenggak habis minuman energi yang dibawanya.

Kamarnya tidak berbeda jauh dari kamar ibunya. Hanya saja tidak ada meja sketsa, hanya ada meja belajar pada umumnya dan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota Tokyo di samping meja. _The best room in the world, _menurutnya.

"Kuro, aku pulang," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus perut peliharaannya yang sedang tidur di kasurnya. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan radio _online_ dari _macbooknya_ yang biasa menemaninya belajar dan menggambar.

"_Good afternoon listeners! seperti biasa, penyiar kalian siang ini, DJ Ekichi, akan memutarkan lagu-lagu terbaik untuk menemani hari hari kalian! Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Kalau ada yang ingin bercerita juga boleh, kirimkan saja sms kalian ke nomor kami seperti biasa atau tweet ke…_"

Penyiar itu meneruskan omongannya yang cepat namun lancar seperti _machine gun_, menemani sang pemuda untuk mulai membuat manganya.

_Shoujo Manga_, menurutnya tidak aneh apabila dibuat oleh seorang laki-laki. Karena apapun gendernya, manusia memiliki 'kehausan' akan romansa yang sama. Sebuah romansa yang membuat hati bergetar, mata terpaku, dan semangat terpacu. Baginya, itulah yang ia rasakan selama ia membaca, maupun saat ia menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas itu.

"Mengapa harus malu? Kisah cinta paling legendaris, Romeo dan Juliet itu saja ditulis oleh seorang laki-laki. _Sir_ William Shakespeare!" pikirnya. Tentu saja William Shakespeare tidak pernah mendapat gelar _sir_ dari ratu Inggris, hanya saja ia menganggap sang idola sangat pantas untuk gelar itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pena di tangan kanan sang pemuda berhenti. Bukan karena pekerjaannya telah selesai, namun karena berita dari radio yang menarik perhatiannya walau itu bukan berita yang aneh. Setidaknya, untuk zaman ini.

"_Breaking news, sekelompok Ogremon merampok sebuah toko Blu-Ray di Akihabara. Para Knightmon yang bertugas di sekitar area sudah menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara. Keadaan saat ini belum diketahui secara pasti_."

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya. "Lagi-lagi?" ucapnya heran.

Kuro terbangun. Ia tersenyum kegirangan melihat majikannya sudah pulang. Dengan girangnya ia melompat dari kasur sampai ke kursi yang diduduki anak laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Yozito!" ujarnya senang sambil memeluk partnernya itu dari belakang. Kuro memeluknya dengan erat tanpa memedulikan kursi Yoshito yang hampir jatuh.

"Ku..Kuro, tunggu, kursinya mau jatuh! U..uwaa!" seketika kursi yang diduduki Yoshito pun jatuh menimbulkan suara keras. Dan tentunya rasa sakit yang lumayan.

"Aduh… Kuro, hati-hati," ujar Yoshito yang dalam keadaan tengkurap mengelus punggungnya yang kesakitan, sedangkan Kuro tidak peduli dan hanya memeluknya erat-erat dengan rona wajah bahagia.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat dari luar kamar. Pintu kamar terbuka dengan cepat oleh Misaki yang terlihat terburu-buru, penasaran oleh suara yang keras itu.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" ujarnya sedikit keras dengan mimik muka khawatir.

"Kuro, _okaa-san_. dia melompat ke kursiku tadi."

"Ehehe, maaf _okaa-zan_," Kuro mengelus-elus kepalanya sediri kepalanya yang berbentuk mirip kepala tyrannosaurus.

"Aku kira ada apa-apa," Misaki menghela napas lega. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya yang tertutup poni rambut coklatnya. "Mainnya hati-hati kalian berdua," ujarnya berlalu sambil menutup pintu kamar Riku.

"Kau sih."

"Maafkan aku Yozito, hehe makananku zudah kau beli?"

"Sudah, sana ambil di meja makan. Aku mau menggambar lagi," ujar Yoshito seraya bangkit dari lantai.

"Okee, kau memang _the bezt_, Yozito!" tutupnya sambil melangkah cepat ke luar kamar.

Kuro terus tersenyum gembira, sedangkan Yoshito masih merengut kesakitan sambil melanjutkan menggambar manga-nya.

Kuro adalah 'peliharaan' keluarga Akabane sejak 2 tahun lalu. Di dunia luar, Kuro lebih dikenal dengan nama BlackGuillmon. Seekor digimon berbentuk seperti kadal berwarna hitam dengan lambang digi-hazard di dadanya dan cakar tajam yang terlihat berbahaya.

-xx-

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, dunia digital hanyalah sebuah 'negara' lain bagi dunia manusia. Dengan paspor yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia untuk berpergian ke luar negeri, sekarang dapat juga digunakan untuk pergi ke dunia digital.

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini digimon dan manusia sudah hidup berdampingan. Bagaikan tidak berbeda spesies, seekor Vandemon bahkan telah menikah dengan seorang manusia baru-baru ini.

Ini tahun 2027. Tiga tahun yang lalu, menteri luar negeri Jepang mengejutkan PBB dengan idenya untuk menyatukan kedua dunia ini. Dan entah bagaimana ide tersebut disetujui oleh 70% anggota dewan PBB.

Ini tahun 2027. Tiga tahun setelah persetujuan itu, bagaikan mimpi, bumi sudah bukan lagi bumi yang kita kenal. Monster-monster terlihat normal di jalan-jalan besar Tokyo, dan Manusia terlihat normal berada di dalam bar di Dunia Digital, minum-minum bersama Leomon dan WaruMonzaemon.

Ini tahun 2027. Menteri luar negeri jepang saat ini telah mengubah dunia seutuhnya.

Ini tahun 2027. Nama menteri luar negeri Jepang saat ini adalah Taichi Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2 : Na-Chan

_Entah itu kepentingan, pekerjaan, keinginan, ataupun kapabilitas, pada akhirnya kesatuan muncul_ _karena adanya perbedaan_.

Nagisa Umeji terduduk diam di bangkunya, melamun. Seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan tidak berarti ia adalah seorang murid yang aktif berlari kesana kemari membawa dokumen-dokumen kegiatan sekolah, tidak berarti pula ia adalah seorang murid yang di-_bully_ ataupun mem-_bully_. Tindikan di bibirnya tidak berarti dia adalah seorang penggemar musik _heavy metal_. Rambut merah bergelombangnya tidak berarti ia penggemar _k-pop_ ataupun Sakuragi Hanamichi. Penampilannya yang seperti berandalan itu bukan berarti ia berandalan.

Nagisa Umeji hanyalah satu dari banyak korban _stereotyping. _Ia korban kesalah-pahaman orang-orang yang melihatnnya di jalan. Tatapan sinis dari ibu-ibu yang gemar berkumpul dan bergosip di pasar sudah jadi makanannya sehari-hari. Pada kenyataannya, Nagisa adalah kebalikan dari apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu. Ia memimpikan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, mempunyai 3 anak yang lucu, serta suami yang sayang keluarga dan mapan. Cita-cita yang sederhana untuk gadis berusia 15 tahun.

Ia hanyalah seseorang yang gemar bereksplorasi, ia melakukan semua itu-menindik bibir dan mengecat rambut-hanya karena ia ingin mencobanya.

Nagisa memang bisa dibilang adalah seseorang yang berbeda dengan remaja kebanyakan saat ini.

Perbedaannya adalah Nagisa hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Na-chan!"

Sebuah suara membangunkan jiwanya dari lamunannya. Nagisa menoleh ke seseorang di pintu kelas yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Moe!" ujarnya.

"Na-chan ayo kita ke kantin, roti karinya keburu habis!" ujar Moe tersengal-sengal. Ia sengaja berlari dari kelasnya ke kelas Nagisa yang berada sekitar 20 meter untuk menjemput teman sejak SDnya itu.

"Um, ayo, aku memang sudah lapar!"

Nagisa bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat mengejar Moe yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Na-Chan

* * *

"Affa yahng khau pikirkhan syi?" Tanya Moe dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Hm? Memikirkan apa?" jawab Nagisa dengan raut bingung. Tangannya yang sedang menyumpit yakisoba tidak terpengaruh, ia kemudian memasukkan gulungan yakisoba itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Hmm _oishiii,_" pikirnya yang tanpa sengaja membuncahkan senyum senang.

"Tadi di kelas," lanjut Moe setelah ia menghabiskan roti di mulutnya. "Aku lihat kau melamun."

"Oooh, Impmon."

"Impmon?"

"He'eh," ujar Nagisa sebelum kembali memasukkan gulungan yakisoba dari sumpitnya ke mulutnya.

"Dia mau pulang ke Dunia Digital untuk seminggu, Wataru jadi tidak punya teman di rumah."

"Oooh, tenang saja, aku dan Salamon akan sering mampir kok."

"Hei."

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kantong mata tebal, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sudah berdiri di samping mereka sejak tadi.

"Halo Yoshito-kun, bikin kaget saja!" sapa Moe.

"Halo," ujarnya lemas. "Bangku itu masih kosong kan?" ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bangku di sebelah Nagisa. Kedua tangannya yang mengangkat nampan tidak bias digunakan untuk menunjuk.

"Kosong kok, silakan,"

"Thanks, Kantin ini terlalu sempit untuk sekolah dengan jumlah murid yang mencapai 1000an orang," keluh Yoshito yang hanya diamini oleh Nagisa dan Moe.

Kafetaria di SMU Kokuniya ini sebenarnya cukup luas, dengan meja-meja makan seperti restoran cepat saji, TV, dan air conditioner, sebenarnya ini tempat yang nyaman untuk membolos. Nenek penjaga stan makanan pun sangat baik, apabila kau ingin kabur, ia akan menyembunyikanmu.

"Kumal sekali?" Tanya Nagisa kepada Yoshito yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Kuro tidak bisa diam sampai malam. Karena tidak bisa menggambar sambil diganggu, akhirnya aku mengerjakan manga-ku baru jam 10 malam tadi. ketika sadar, hari sudah pagi," ujarnya mengingat. Ia mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin yang ada di atas nampannya dan menenggaknya habis dalam satu tenggakan.

"Eeh, berat ya,"

"Yah, Impmon kurang lebih begitu juga kan, Umeji?"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Impmon itu pemalu dan perasa. Kalau dia merasa sudah mengganggu orang, ia akan berhenti melakukan apa yang ia lakukan."

"Senangnya," ujar Yoshito iri. "Salamon?"

"Salamon itu pendiam, kalau tidak diajak ngobrol duluan," ujar Moe yang berhenti bicara sebentar untuk kembali menggigit roti karinya. "Makha dhiya tidak akhan bhichara dhuluan."

"Hahahaha, Habiskan dulu makananmu Kajiya," kata Riku pada Moe yang langsung menenggak susu yang juga dibelinya tadi.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu sebenarnya bagus kan? Kita berbeda sifat dengan digimon kita masing-masing, jadi terasa saling melengkapi," lanjut laki-laki itu sebelum menjejalkan nasi kari dari piringnya ke mulutnya.

Nagisa termenung, memikirkan kata-kata Yoshito.

"Berbeda…ya?"

-xx-

Nagisa berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya dari stasiun kereta. Memanggul ransel birunya, ia menapaki jalan dengan langkah pelan. Rumahnya berperan ganda sebagai toko elektronik yang dekat dengan daerah pasar tidak jauh dari stasiun itu.

Langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan. Ia berhenti tepat sebelum memasuki gerbang dengan tulisan besar di atasnya 'DAERAH PERTOKOAN SHIBUYA.'

"Fuuh," keluhnya. Ia merasa malas harus melangkah ke dalam daerah pertokoan itu.

Ia telah berbohong kepada Moe. Nagisa tidak memikirkan Impmon yang akan pulang, karena Impmon berjanji akan segera kembali kepada Wataru dan menghentikan tangisan Wataru. Yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya adalah ia sudah merasa sangat lelah dengan tingkah laku orang-orang di pertokoan ini yang membicarakannya di belakangnya, seolah ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Sudah lama ia ingin melemparkan tasnya kepada orang-orang yang membicarakannya, memandang mereka dengan tajam dan beteriak.

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentang aku!? Mengapa aku kalian anggap sebagai mahluk yang berbeda dengan kalian!? Apa bedanya aku dengan kalian, selain kebiasaan buruk kalian yang sangat suka berbicara di balik punggung seseorang itu!?"

Ia tahu, apabila ia bicara tentang hal ini dengan Moe, pada akhirnya Moe-lah akan melakukan hal yang ia ingin lakukan tadi, karena temannya itu adalah tipe orang yang sangat blak-blakan. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Moe khawatir tentangnya, ia ingin Moe melihatnya sebagai orang biasa tanpa musuh dan beban hidup yang berarti.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, berjalan memasuki daerah pertokoan itu, dan diam saat tahu orang-orang membicarakannya.

-xx-

"Na-chan, aku mau nonton Bazinga-Z," rengek Wataru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nagisa di sampingnya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa depan TV, menonton drama korea yang sudah tak terkalahkan dari segi rating di seluruh dunia.

"Nanti Wataru, Na-chan sedang menonton, gantian," ujarnya lesu.

"Na-chan, Na-chan sakit?" ujar Wataru, si bocah berumur 6 tahun itu khawatir. Padahal tanpa sadar, justru Wataru yang sedari tadi bersin-bersin, mengotori piyama birunya sendiri.

Nagisa tersenyum, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya lelah, Wataru. Justru Wataru yang sakit, lihat dari tadi kamu bersin-bersin."

"Hatchuu!" baru saja diingatkan, ia bersin lagi, kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat Nagisa takut. Nagisa mengambil tisu dari kotaknya yang ada di atas meja ruang TV dan menyeka hidung Wataru.

Wataru mengambil tisu itu dan menyekanya sendiri.

"Aku saja, nanti Na-chan ketularan," ujarnya lugu dengan muka yang semakin memerah karena flu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Wataru tidur ya, kamu masuk angin tuh," kata Nagisa.

Nagisa bangkit dan 'menggiring' adiknya ke kamar tidur, tapi ia melawan.

"Nggak mau, aku mau nonton Bazinga-Z!"

"Nanti Na-chan rekamkan, sekarang Wataru tidur dulu, ya?" bujuk Nagisa.

Wataru yang memang sudah mulai merasa pusing tidak punya lagi kemauan untuk menolak.

Memasuki kamarnya yang terang dan penuh dengan mainan yang berantakan, Wataru naik ke kasurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Nagisa memunguti satu persatu mainan-mainan yang berceceran di karpet dan lantai kamar dan mengembalikannya ke keranjang mainan Wataru.

Nagisa duduk di kasur adiknya dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang sedang pening itu. Sekelebat pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya tidak tahan ingin ia keluarkan, walaupun yang menjawab mungkin tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Wataru,jujur ya, Wataru tidak takut sama Na-chan? Na-chan kan… memakai tindikan di bibir dan mewarnai rambut seperti berandalan," tanyanya setengah hati dengan suara yang makin lama makin pelan. Ia merasa salah bertanya karena ia tahu, walaupun Wataru sebenarnya takut, adiknya itu takkan berkata jujur padanya.

"Zzzzzzz…."

Wataru ternyata sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Membuat Nagisa yang sebenarnya dari tadi tegang menjadi kecewa, namun mengulum senyum senang dan gemas. Bittersweet feeling.

Nagisa mencubit pipi Wataru. Ia bangkit untuk mematikan lampu dan keluar. Sesaat sebelum ia mematikan lampu, terdengar suara igauan Wataru.

"Emm…. Na-chan."

Langkah Nagisa terhenti. Ia menoleh ke adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas tertutup selimut.

"Aku sayang Na-chan."

Nagisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Mendengar suara jujur adiknya membuat perasaannya yang selama ini selalu berkecamuk dengan amarah dan kekecewaan hilang seketika.

"Selamat malam, Wataru."

Nagisa mematikan lampu kamar Wataru dan beranjak keluar, merekamkan Bazinga-Z yang diminta Wataru.

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, Korea Selatan sudah menjadi kiblat drama televisi di dunia.

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, Korea Utara sudah menjadi kiblat persenjataan nulir di dunia.

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, Republik Rakyat China adalah Negara terkaya di dunia.

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, Jepang sudah memiliki pasukan militer kembali, beserta pasukan robot raksasa yang dinamai "Ultramen"

Ini tahun 2027. Saat ini, OS Android sudah punah.


End file.
